


See you around

by backwards_writings



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:21:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25620496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backwards_writings/pseuds/backwards_writings
Summary: just a little short I wrote a while back based on the phrase "see you around"





	See you around

"See ya around, potter." Remus Lupin says at the end of their first year.

"If you're lucky." James smiles back, pushing his cart away.

"See ya around." He says at the end of their second, third, and fourth year. 

"If you're lucky." James always replies with his usual smile.

"See ya around." He says when he leaves like he usually does each month, and like always, James replies with his usual words. 

At the end of their 7th and final year, at king's cross Remus says his usual "See you around, prongs." 

"If you're lucky, Moony." James replies, a bit sadly, knowing that this will be the last time coming home from Hogwarts. 

Years pass, and James gets married and has a child, Harry. The potters go into hiding, but are found and killed. Lupin kneels beside Lily and James' graves and cries.

"See ya around, prongs." He says, his voice cracking. And for once, there's no reply.


End file.
